Don't Sleep On The Job
by T'Reilani
Summary: Will falls asleep while watching the kids. Hilarity ensues. Technorganic-verse alternate future.
1. Don't Sleep On The Job

**This is the result of sugar, comic books, and computer access. Total randomness. Enjoy!**

**I don't own Transformers or the Garfield comic strip referenced – 7/12/92, if you were curious. I do own Skystorm and Riella. Techno, Sparrow, and Tai belong to Tatyana Witwicky.**

Tiny giggles echoed around the playroom. Annabelle Lennox slid off the giant balloon whale. "What up, Storm?"

Skystorm waved a large piece of paper in the air, tiny fist clenched tightly around it. "Annie look!"

Sparrow, the oldest of the Autobot sparklings, joined Annabelle on the floor beside Skystorm. "That's not ours, Storm!" She tried to take it, but had to jerk her hand back quickly when the smaller sparkling snapped at her fingers.

"It MINE, Sparrow!"

"Okay, okay, shh," Annabelle said quickly. The littlest Autobot was known to scream VERY loudly when upset, and wasn't easy to calm down. "Where'd the paper come from?"

Storm pointed, to where Techno, at the moment, was meticulously reducing another piece of paper to confetti. Sitting on the couch behind him was Will Lennox…snoring. The rest of what had once been the afternoon paper was scattered across the couch and nearby floor.

Annabelle giggled. "Daddy fell asleep…"

"Mommy's gonna be mad," Sparrow snickered, as Techno reached for Skystorm's piece of paper. The tiny blue femme started to squeal in protest, but it changed into an interested click when Techno pointed to one of the comic strips. "Look Storm! Kitty!"

"Kitty?" Annabelle looked at it. She was just learning to read, but it was pretty easy. "Oh. The cat and the dog are waking somebody up."

"Really…" Sparrow got the world's cutest evil grin on her face. "Will needs to wake up. And Mommy and Sarah and Riella are gone…."

Annabelle slowly read the list of items, giggling. Storm and Techno joined in, even though they probably didn't know what exactly was going on. Sparrow took the paper. "I'll take Techie and go get stuff from Daddy and Grandpa."

Annabelle grabbed Storm's little hand. "C'mon, I bet your brothers will help."

**Ten Minutes Later:**

Jazz blinked at his daughter. "Ya want what?"

"A turkey baster, a feather duster, and some duck tape. Pleeease?" Sparrow made her optics really big and tried not to giggle.

"Well, let's see what we can find, little girl…" Jazz dug around in a drawer. "Here's the duct tape, an' I dunno why we have a 'turkey baster', but we do. I dunno about feathers; ya might have to ask somebody else."

"Thanks Daddy!" Sparrow raced out of the room with the requested items, pulling Techno behind her.

Skystorm smiled as cutely as she could at her big brother, as Annabelle made her request. "Bubble gum, raw liver, moth balls, a nine iron…heehee…and a live trout."

"Hmm." Sideswipe rubbed his head thoughtfully. "What'cha need it for?"

Storm tried to scramble up his leg. He picked the tiny femme up so that she could stage-whisper in his audio. "Will sleeping."

"Ohhh." Sideswipe grinned. "Takin' after us already! Awesome. Give me a minute, getting the trout might take a while."

He disappeared back into his and Sunstreaker's room, then poked his head out. "Oh yeah, and stay out here. Especially if you hear funny noises."

The sparkling and the human girl looked at each other, puzzled, but before either of them could say a word, Sparrow ran up with a squeaking Techno in tow. "Got the turkey thing and duck tape. We still gotta see if Grandpa has a feather duster. An' rubber bands, I forgot them."

"OK, you go ask!" Annabelle snickered. "Sides is getting the other stuff for us. Where'd'you think he's gonna get a trout?"

Loud crashing and Cybertronian swearing echoed through the hallway. As the sparklings stared curiously at the door, Sideswipe poked his head out again. "Does it have to be alive, and does it have to be a trout?"

"I think so. Why?"

"Uh…nothing. Here's the other stuff. I'll have your trout in…oh, maybe ten minutes? OW! FRAG YOU, SUNNY!" Sideswipe dived back into the room, yelling at his twin.

Sparrow giggled. "I'll go talk to grandpa."

Optimus Prime set down his datapad at the little knock on his office door. He wasn't at all surprised to see his grandchildren and their friends, although he did wonder slightly about the large bag Annabelle was half-carrying, half-dragging.

"Is there something you need help with, little ones?"

The little X-Box femme took the lead again. "Grandpa, do you know where we can get a feather duster an' rubber bands?"

Now that was an odd request. Optimus blinked. "I might be able to help you with that, but why do you need those items in particular?"

Storm toddled up to him, but before she could say anything, Annabelle picked her up, causing a loud squeal.

"We, uh, have a project we're doin'. You'll see it soon."

Well, that sounded reasonable enough. Besides, Will Lennox was in charge of watching the younglings. He wouldn't let his daughter try anything particularly dangerous. "I believe I have both of those items somewhere…" No reason to tell them Prowl had confiscated them from the Chevy Twins along with several other random things and delivered the box just an hour ago. "Here you are. You're not going to shred them, are you?"

"Uh, are we?" Annabelle looked quickly at Sparrow, who put on her best innocent face. "No! Of course not!"

"Alright, then." Optimus handed Annabelle the requested items, which she dumped in the bag. All four sparklings darted out the door, Techno calling "G'bye Gwandpa!" before being pulled out of sight by his sister.

Optimus sighed and chuckled before returning to his datapad.

**Five Minutes Later:**

"K. All we need is the trout." Annabelle put the bag down. "Storm, where's Sides?"

The littlest Autobot shrugged, clicking and chewing on her thumb.

"He said it wouldn't take long…."

A loud crash from down the hallway alerted them to the fact that it hadn't. Sideswipe stumbled into view, dripping wet and covered in mud. In one hand, he had a small plastic bag with a very live, very active trout in it.

"There!" He tossed the bag in their direction. Skystorm crawled forward and grabbed it, poking excitedly at the side.

"Fish!"

"Hmmph." Sideswipe growled. "I am NEVER catching another trout again! Don't even ask!"

Sparrow took the trout before Techno and Storm could traumatize it too much. "Yay! Let's go!"

In the playroom, Will was still snoring on the couch, clearly oblivious to the fact that his charges had left and come back. Annabelle giggled, dumping the stuff out on the floor. "Let's check what we got. Turkey baster, bubble gum, feather duster…"

"Uh-huh." Techno started chewing on the handle of the duster.

"Raw liver – eww! – rubber bands, duck tape…"

"Yep." Sparrow took the duster before Techno ate any feathers.

"Moth balls, a nine iron, and the live trout! That's everything!" Annabelle picked up the fish bag. "Now what?"

"I dunno." Sparrow looked at the very worn piece of newspaper. "They said it's teck-ni-cal. What's that?"

Annabelle shrugged, then jumped as Storm squeaked loudly. "Shh!"

"Srry," Storm muttered around a mouthful of gum. She picked up the duct tape and waved it at Will's sleeping form. "Up!"

_Up._ Annabelle and Sparrow looked at each other with an evil grin.

**Five Minutes Later:**

Sarah Lennox, Tai Witwicky/Prime, and Riella made their way back through the base, laughing at various stories. As mothers of several little kids, they all had plenty to joke about and sympathize with.

Even with that, none of them were quite prepared for the sight that greeted them when they entered the playroom.

Colonel Will Lennox, who had faced down humans and Decepticons alike without flinching, had just landed hard on the floor, shrieking. "GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!" He was completely soaked, covered in feathers and moth balls…and there was a live trout flopping around on his head. Not to mention whatever-it-was he had slipped on when jumping off the couch. Annabelle had Sparrow balanced precariously on her shoulder, and was that a _golf club_ taped to the ceiling, with a plastic bag half full of water hanging from it? Storm and Techno were sitting safely on the balloon whale, shrieking with laughter.

Will finally managed to swat the trout away and sit up. He opened his mouth to yell a few choice words, but stopped abruptly when he saw the three females staring right at him. "Uh…hi?"

Riella finally found enough of her voice to speak. "What on Earth, Cybertron, Vulcan, or any other planet in the galaxy is going on here?"

Annabelle and Sparrow scrambled off the couch, but neither one spoke, despite their mothers' stern glares. Sarah spoke very firmly. "Annabelle Lennox. What happened?"

"Umm…we were..um…"

"Will sleeping!" At Storm's giggle-laced squeal, all three mothers looked up at her. Techno chimed in. "We waked him up Mommy!"

Everyone's gaze turned to Will, who gulped and tried to decide how best to explain.

**Poor Will….*evil grin* Review please! Tell me what you think! **


	2. Prank War

**Further NEST Base silliness, inspired by Tatyana Witwicky and a YouTube video! Enjoy!**

**Just FYI, drinking or eating during this may be a bad idea. Your computer will not thank you. **

Tai Witwicky/Prime sighed and slumped in her chair. "Riella knows I hate this," she grumbled. "I swear she adjusts Prowl's datapads. How'd she even know it was me that set all those alarms off?"

Still muttering, the technorganic opened an internet window, looking for something, _anything_ that would relieve the soul-crushing boredom otherwise known as monitor duty.

Two minutes and one video later, Tai was giggling insanely with a plan to get Riella back the minute she was free again.

**One Hour Later**

Riella flicked a strand of reddish-blond hair behind her shoulder, glancing back at Maggie. "Yeah, I'll be right there. Just gotta use the restroom."

Thinking to herself how grateful she was that the toilet paper in the men's room had finally been replaced, the tactician pushed the bathroom door open.

"BOO!"

"Yaaaaaaah!" Riella jumped backward, crashing into the wall. Something in the room on the other side fell to the floor, as Riella spun around and aimed her mini-cannon at the source of the shock, only to see that it was literally rolling on the floor laughing.

Shaking her head and retracting the gun, Riella glared at the other technorganic. "This is war, Tai. War!"

"You….hahahaha…started it, lady!" Tai giggled, still on the floor with laughter. "C'mon, admit it!"

"Trust me, you'll regret starting this." Riella grabbed Tai's robotic arm, pushing her in the direction of the door. "Out!"

"Bring it on, girl!" Tai yelled as the bathroom door slammed.

**Late That Evening**

Yawning, Tai and her sparkmate Jazz made their way back toward their room.

"Long day today, babe….how was yours?" Tai leaned happily back against his shoulder.

"Oh, not bad, not bad," Jazz chuckled. "I jus' spent it chasin' Techno an' Storm outta the meeting room so your Dad and Prowler could finish up with Galloway an' Simmons. I'll tell ya, those two spend waaay too much time hangin' with the Twins."

"Which set?" Tai laughed. "Speaking of Twins, I gotta tell you what I did to Riella! I've never seen her jump that high!"

"Okay, jus' a sec…" Jazz opened the bedroom door. "Alright, what'd ya do?"

"BOO!"

"AAAAAA!" "EEEEEK!"

Riella dropped to her knees, laughing so hard she couldn't see straight, as Jazz tried to pick himself up out of the Autobot-shaped dent in the wall.

"Uh, Tai-dye?" The silver mech looked over his shoulder. "Ya can stop hidin' behind me now."

Tai crawled out from under Jazz's shoulder and glared at Riella, although the other technorganic could tell that Tai was trying to hold back laughter. "Riella, that's not funny!"

"Heehee…yes it is!" Riella, still giggling, managed to get up. "You should've seen your faces!"

Tai facepalmed. "OUT!"

**I hope it's good that I died laughing while writing this!**

**Review! :D **


End file.
